


Баллада о цветах

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Singing, Songwriting, Unrequited Love, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Исполнение песни, Не копировать на другие сайты, Сочинение песни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Форма работы: песня, написанная и исполненная командой под свою музыкуОднажды Лютик стал свидетелем того, что случилось с девушкой влюбившейся в ведьмака и он знает что ждёт его.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Баллада о цветах

[WTF The Witcher 2021](https://soundcloud.com/user-981347801) · [Баллада о цветах](https://soundcloud.com/user-981347801/ballada-o-tsvetakh/s-fUhkC2GIqnW)

**Author's Note:**

> То история о смертельной любви, той что странствует в мире бескрайнем,  
> Как девушка милая в солнечный день чужака одного повстречала.  
> Ведьмак был силён и прекрасен душой: красивый, отважный и смелый,  
> Он защищал всех несчастных людей, она же об этом пела.
> 
> И песни ее как ветер летели, встречаясь с людскими сердцами,  
> Он позволял пускаться с ним в путь, а она о семье мечтала.  
> Но был тот чужак, тот странник иным. Не мог он любить и жить в мире:  
> Остановки в лесах и трактирных домах призванье ему сулило.
> 
> Но так предначертано было судьбой: она ведьмака полюбила,  
> Её сердце наполнил шум лепестков, а после закончились силы.  
> Не плакал ведьмак, убийца чудовищ, на холмике камень поставив,  
> Он несколько желтых цветов возложил, а потом навсегда оставил.
> 
> Странствует ныне ведьмак тот один, как и все ведьмаки на свете:  
> Ведь тот кто полюбит — умрет от любви, от ростков на живом ещё теле.  
> Страдая девчушка ушла в мир иной, задохнувшись в цветочных объятиях,  
> И я скоро следом за нею пойду… расцветает во мне проклятие!


End file.
